Come Back
by Lost-Blue-Phantom
Summary: “He’s not your son. He’s Gabriel’s son.” With a sad sigh, she added, “Gabriel died with me. Noah will never know his father.”


**A/N: Well, I've written something else for Syelle. This started out completely different. And I'm not even kidding. In the original, Gabriel and Elle would get into a nerd fight over Pokemon and then have it end in like a make-out session or something. That was my first idea. Then, I scratched that and started this. I think it turned out really well. I especially like little Noah. I think he's just the cutest thing. Too bad he got nuked and lived in an alternate timeline.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. Or the title. Come Back is a track off of the Atonement Soundtrack. **

* * *

He woke up in darkness, rubbing his head where Claire had stabbed him with the shard of glass. A small boy was standing in front of him. The boy had blonde hair and big brown eyes. Sylar returned the gaze, and reached forward, to see if he could touch the boy.

"Get away from my son!" A voice slashed through the air. In a moment, Elle was standing in front of the boy, giving Sylar the most ferocious glare he had ever received. For a moment, he was so overwhelmed; he took a step backward out of fear, forgetting that she couldn't actually hurt him. "Don't touch him," she growled, blue sparks flying from her palms.

The boy peered around his mother's leg, gazing up curiously at the man that was clearly causing his mother so much distress. "Mama?" he asked quietly. "Is that him? Is that my father?" Elle's sparks seemed to blow out. She stared down at her son, as did Sylar.

Elle kneeled down. She looked her son in the eye and said gently, "No, sweetie. He's not your father. Your father was a good man, and I loved him very much. Maybe one day he'll come back to us." Her voice wavered and she tucked some hair behind her son's ear. "Noah, go find Uncle Adam. I'm sure he'll have a good story for you."

"I love you, mommy," Noah said, enveloping his mother in a hug. Sylar watched as tears sprung to Elle's eyes, and she squeezed her son tightly. "Mommy, are you okay? Your eyes are all wet," he asked looking up at his mother.

She brushed the tears out of her eyes. "I love you too, sweetie," she murmured to her son, pushing him along. Elle kissed her son's cheek and fondly watch him run toward 'Uncle Adam'. Feeling Sylar's eyes still on her, she turned around and all but spat, "What do you want, Sylar?"

"That's my son," he said, pointing after the child. As his sentence spilled from his mouth, he heard the whoosh of air and a sting on his face. Elle had slapped him. A snarl formed on his lips, and he raised his finger. He then remembered that he was dead, and so was she, and he couldn't cut open her brain. "That's my son."

"No!" she screamed, raising one hand to smack him again. He grabbed by the wrists and she writhed about in his grasp. "He's not your son! You don't deserve to be his father!" She broke out into a fresh round of sobs. "You don't deserve him," Elle sobbed, her struggling significantly weakened. She fell onto his chest, weeping, "You don't deserve him after what you did to us. Come back to us, Gabriel."

For a moment, he could do nothing but stare at the woman on his chest. He had loved her. Then, she had died. _No, _he thought to himself. A dark look had passed over his face. He had killed her because _Gabriel_ had loved her. "No," he growled, pushing her away. "I'm not Gabriel. I am Sylar."

"No," Elle said, the intense look returning to her face, as if she secretly feared Sylar would come after her child. "He's not your son. He's Gabriel's son." With a sad sigh, she added, "Gabriel died with me. Noah will never know his father."

A last spark of regret flared up within him. Gabriel was trying to make his return. "And I'm perfectly all right with that," Sylar growled, turning his back on Elle. He woke up with a jolt, among the smoulders that was once Primatech Industries. As he closed his eyes, he swore he could see a ghostly outline of himself, parting with Elle and scooping up Noah.

_I am Sylar, _he thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

**Since this was sort of a little bridge between Sylar's personality in Villains and his personality in Fugatives. I still like little Noah, and I wrote out Elle to the best of my ability. I also tried to be clever and put in one of the Fugative episode titles into my story. I think you can figure out which one it was. At any rate, I hope you liked it. **


End file.
